Hiei's Brother
by Funny Bunny
Summary: When Hiei said he had a lost sister, he never mentioned anything about a lost brother. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hiei's Brother?

(I do not own YYH, or Gundam Wing

****

Prolog

It was when Hiei was just a child himself that his brother was born, from the same two parents. It was also the day he was banished, as well as his younger brother. Hiei had always sat, and thought about that person, and try as he might, his third eye never worked in helping to find him. Kurama had even helped in the search for him, but all were useless. 

....

Duo Maxwell was out scrapping for his yard again. It was a bright day on Earth, and he could feel the happiness that the sun tended to give him with it's bright cheeriness. He adjusted his collar, today being on his priest's uniform, the one that had seen a lot of wear, and tear from the war days, but, that could be overlooked. Duo took off his black baseball cap, and let his chestnut hair swish with the slight breeze, violet eyes searching for any good parts that could be sold at his scrape yard. "Ah, here's a little beauty.", Duo said to himself, picking up some odd thing, "Looks almost new.", 

He shrugged, tossing it into the bag with everything else he'd gathered that day. "I wonder what it's to?", he wondered to himself, as he cheerfully walked on.

....

"So? What new demon item did Botan give you to use, Yusuke?", Kuwabara asked.

"It's used as a... I don't remember, but, oh, yeah, it shoots magical fire.", Yusuke snapped his fingers, "Lemme show you.", he said, digging through his bag.

His hand came up empty though, and he started frantically searching it inside out. "Oh no! Nonononononono!!!!!!", Yusuke panicked, "It fell out of a hole in my bag....", 

"You're gonna get it from her, now, Yusuke!", Kuwabara said.

"I knooooowwww, but what can I do? I've lost it, and that's all I know!", Yusuke moaned.

"Well, then, you use this to track it, and then, come back when you have it, Hiei, and Kurama will meet up with you outside today for you to do it. I mean only when you have it too, Yusuke, got it?", Botan added.

"Yes, Botan, I get it.", Yusuke grumbled.

****

End Prolog


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei's Brother

****

Chapter 1

Yusuke walked down the latest street they were searching, man, how they hurt, he had blisters on his blisters.... For Hiei, however, it wasn't a problem, he had to constantly stop, and slow down for Yusuke. "Why don't you just hurry up, so we can get this over with?", Hiei growled.

"Because I'm only human enough to stand pain for the last fifteen miles....", Yusuke muttered.

"Hn.", Hiei huffed.

"I'm going to head inside here and see if they won't let me get a drink of water, you coming?", Yusuke asked.

Hiei nodded. So, they went inside what appeared to be a normal junkyard. True, there was a front desk, however, with no one at it. "Ring bell for service, do you think we should try?", Yusuke asked.

Hiei just sat down on the worn out couch that sat there, "Just, hurry up, we have to find that item, and return to doing some real work.", Hiei sneered.

"Right, um.", Yusuke gave the bell a ring.

....

Duo was busy singing some jazz, actually his favorite, second being rock, so as he improvised to the saxes, trumpets, and basses, he worked on his latest hobby, his hot rod. He had built it from his former gundam, Deathscythe, all of it save the engine. He was working on that right now, when the bell rang with new customers, causing him to hit his head on the hood. "Ouch.", Duo said, "Coming! Just a minute I'm coming.", 

He was soon at the front of the shop, "Welcome to Duo's Scrape- Yard, and I'm Duo, how can I help you today? A new spark plug, maybe pistons, gas tanks, spark plugs, batteries.....", he listed.

"No, actually, we've been wondering if you've found anything like this, and to ask for a bottle of water.", Yusuke explained, handing over a picture of the item he, and Hiei had been asking for.

"Well, I've seen it, it's probably lying around in the garage someplace, why don't you two come on back, and we'll see if we can't find it.", Duo turned back around, "Don't touch the car though.", 

"Right.", Yusuke agreed.

"I've been working hard on that thing for the past year now, and just about have it running too. I wouldn't want it to get busted now too.", Duo explained.

"Let me see, I probably just stuck it inside the hood ordemints box.", Duo muttered.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself while you look for it...", Hiei suggested, being that bored.

"Well, I was an orphan at a rather young age, taken in by a gang of them, which eventually I lead, and then was taken in by a church. After that, I became a gundam pilot, and fought in the two wars, one being more so a skirmish.", Duo explained, "I like jazz music, or rock, and also tend to eat spicy foods, my favorite being banana peppers.", 

"Sounds interesting, how'd you become an orphan?", Yusuke asked.

"My parents, or so the police think, died when the village was under attack, they found me, sitting by some ruined home, being the only survivor.", Duo explained, "I found it.", 

He tossed the demon item at Hiei's face, whom I might add had spaced out a bit, and it just landed in his lap. "I won't charge for it, I probably wouldn't sell it anyway, that thing looks too weird.", Duo added.

"Uh, thanks.", Yusuke said, "Come on Hiei, let's get going.", 

....

It had been a couple minutes since they had left before Hiei even said anything. "What is it?", Yusuke asked.

"It's him.", Hiei muttered, "It all seems to close to be some mistake.", 

"What does?", Yusuke asked.

"Cobalt blue eyes, chestnut colored hair, the whole village thing.....", Hiei counted, "I'm going back.", 

"Oh, no you don't we have to take this back to Koema.", Yusuke said.

"This is more important than some stupid demon item.", Hiei argued.

"Why?", Yusuke asked.

"I need to talk with that man that was back at the scrape yard.", Hiei explained, "It's about something personal.", 

"What, it can't be about a lost sibling can it? I mean you already found your sister, that's the only relative you have.", Yusuke pointed out.

"I lied.", Hiei said, flatly.

"You mean there's another?", Yusuke asked.

"A brother, to be exact.", Hiei said.

"Okay, explain.", Yusuke crossed his arms.

"I was only a child when they kicked the two of us out, he was younger, too young to drag around the demon world with me.", Hiei said, "So, I took him to earth. I found a village which looked to be destroyed, it was still burning too. I left him there, alone, knowing that someone would eventually find him.", 

"So, you mean, that guy is?", Yusuke asked.

Hiei nodded, "That's why I'm going back.", 

"I'm going back to Koenma, to give this to him.", Yusuke said, " It's your own business anyway.", 

So, the two split up, Yusuke to return the demon item, and Hiei to go see if that man truly was his long lost brother.

....

Duo heard the shop's door open for the third time that day, along with yelling. "Baka, are you here?!", Heero yelled.

"Yes, Heero I am, and can't you just ring the bell like everyone else?", Duo asked.

"No, last time I did that, you nearly got your hand cut off remember?", Heero replied, "Besides, I came for the blender you were suppose to fix for me.", 

"Hey, I have it fixed, finally. You know, you really shouldn't shoot things when you get frustrated with them.", Duo tsked.

"I wasn't frustrated with it, it was a present from the evil She- Demon.", Heero snorted.

"Relina huh?", Duo asked.

"I destroyed it, then, I realized I really could use one and.... You know the rest.", Heero shrugged.

"There, two bucks.", Duo muttered, giving Heero the blender.

"How do you live off of just two bucks a day?", Heero asked.

"Cheesy Mac, six boxes for a buck, that's my whole weeks meal, then you have SPAM.", Duo chuckled, "Most of my money comes from car and body repair.", 

"Oh, see you later, Duo.", Heero waved.

"Bye.", Duo waved goodbye.

That's when the man with black spiky hair from earlier returned. "Well, what can I do for you this time?", Duo asked, wiping his oily hands on a rag.

"I need to ask you if you have an odd birthmark, or scar on your right wrist.", Hiei said.

"Oh, well, um, yeah, I do.", Duo said, rolling up his sleeve, "Right there see?", Duo asked.

".....", Hiei looked at him with shock, "What was your name again?", 

"Duo, Duo Maxwell.", Duo reintroduced himself.

****

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei's Brother

****

Chapter 2

Hiei looked at Duo... Carefully though, if he was right, which he should have figured from the beginning, Duo was undetectable even by his third eye. "Now, Duo, you will come with me.", Hiei said.

"I won't unless you have a good reason.", Duo huffed.

Hiei removed his bandanna, allowing the eye to be seen. "You _will _come with me.", Hiei said, calmly again.

"Y- y- you have another eye!", Duo yelped, backing up, "You stay away from me, I'm warning you I am an expert in explosives.", 

"I'm not here to hurt you, just to take you back home....", Hiei said, and for mercy reasons, he punched Duo in the stomach, "Little brother...", 

"You.... Ass hole.", Duo muttered, before passing out.

Hiei smirked at his work, and hefted Duo up onto one shoulder, and started off for the Spirit World to see if Koenma could confirm what Hiei already believed to be true. 

****

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei's Brother

****

Chapter 3

The man woke just as they made it to the spirit world gates.... Though it seemed that he was too out of it still to attack or anything, he tried with a gun, which Hiei crushed, and let drop to the ground. "L- l- let... Me... Go, bastard.", Duo muttered, fighting, though weakly against Hiei's grasp.

"I can't.", Hiei said, "It's too dangerous for you here if I do.", 

"I- I- I'll just kill the two of us then....", Duo smirked.

"No, you won't.", Hiei said.

"I can, and I will... I've attempted suicide more than you'll ever know.", he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a device. 

Hiei took that one, and crushed it as well. They then entered Koenma's office, which was a mess with papers everywhere. "I need you to do something for me.", Hiei said.

"Yes, Hiei, what is it?", Koenma asked.

"Tell me for positive if he is a demon.", Hiei asked, monotone- like, dumping Duo on the desk.

"I'm outta here.", Duo got right up, just before Hiei shoved him back down.

"Actually he's almost exactly like you.", Koenma informed him.

"Good, that's what I thought.", Hiei said, knocking Duo back out before heading to go see Kurama over this matter.

....

"I've got it, Mother.", Kurama called to the kitchen as he opened the door, "It's just my friend Hiei!", 

It had been raining the whole way, and Duo was soaked, as well as Hiei. "Let's go upstairs, Hiei, before Mother sees this.", Kurama ushered him upstairs, "What have you done to him?", 

"I just knocked him out is all.", Hiei explained, "I finally found him after all this time, Kurama, and now, I don't know what.", 

"Why not tell him?", Kurama suggested.

"He doesn't even realize he's demon, and then telling him I'm his brother.... Kurama, it couldn't work out well.", 

"Wait, Hiei, why did you drag him through the rain?", Kurama suddenly said, "Look, he's obviously caught something.", 

Hiei looked at his younger brother, it was true no longer did rain alight his cheeks, but sweat, and his face was flustered. And he was crying, something Kurama didn't notice. Tear gems.... They were there, small, but, unlike Hiei's crimson, they were crimson, like blood. "Kurama, how badly is he?", Hiei asked.

"He's burning up, Hiei, go get a damp cloth.", Kurama instructed.

....

Duo was falling into his usual nightmares, he was a kid, just a kid, he watched the city burning in his sleep. It was so hot.... Too hot. He was alone.... Alone..... That other boy, with the spiky black hair had done this to him, he'd left him, all alone.... Alone... Then, the burning city turned into the burning church, that's when Duo screamed. 

He woke, and it was the middle of the night, he was in some strange bed, and he felt cold, but too hot at the same time. "Lie back down and rest, you've still got a fever.", a calm, and kind voice said.

Thin, woman like hands placed a cloth upon his forehead, Duo sighed, it felt good. The man from earlier sat in the windowsill, looking out at the moon. Duo struggled to sit up, realizing that he was being held hostage or something like that. "Lie back down, Duo, you're not being hurt, or used.", the man said, "You just belong here at the moment.", 

"Hiei, you'll scare him with the way you're talking, and he's in no condition to be messed with.", the red headed one spoke.

"I will not scare him. I'm just telling him the truth.", Hiei turned to Duo, his third eye upon Duo's face.

Duo didn't run, but sat, frozen like a deer in headlights. He was too sleepy to run... Too tired.... He felt himself slipping away into darkness, the eye was the last thing he seen. 

....

In the morning Duo woke to find that same man watching him, only that bandana covered his one eye. "You're awake.", Hiei spoke, "Kurama was always best at his sleeping herbs, can't even dream with him drugging you with that.", 

"I... Want... To go home...", Duo said, getting up.

"You will go home, with me.", Hiei spoke calmly, "Until then, you should rest.", 

"You.... Bastard, thinking I... Would let you keep me prisoner!", Duo exclaimed, "No, I've seen what happens when someone gets kidnapped.", 

"You won't stay unless I tell you everything will you?", Hiei sighed, "Fine, but it's you're fault for being so damn stubborn.", 

"No, I'll not listen to you! Never.", Duo said.

"You can't go outside right now.", Hiei told him, "So, you're forced to listen.", 

"I'm leaving.", Duo said, starting for the door.

Just as he turned he saw Hiei come at him from the other side. "What the?! How could you?", Duo yelped as Hiei grabbed him by the arms, and held in still.

"You will not leave here.", Hiei explained.

"I can if I want.", Duo argued, just as something dropped from his under his shirt, "You broke it.",

"Broke what?", Hiei asked.

"You broke the chain to my Mother's necklace.", Duo said, picking up the Tear Gem attached to the necklace, "You jerk! I can't believe you would do something like that! I HATE YOU! You got that?!", Duo yelled at him, "That's the only thing I have of hers.... And you broke it.", 

Hiei then pulled his necklace out of his shirt. "It's all I have of mine too.", Hiei said.

Duo stared at him with wide eyes, "You... Couldn't....", 

"I am.", Hiei answered.

****

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei's Brother

****

Chapter 4

Hiei felt Duo's weight droop into his arms, Hiei supported him. Duo had exhausted himself with his little fit while still not well enough. "You're... You're...", Duo kept muttering.

"Yes, I'm your older brother, I'm the one that left you in that dead village...", Hiei said, "It was too dangerous for you to stay in the demon world.", 

".... I- I don't know what... I should... Say.", Duo muttered.

"You don't have to say anything.", Hiei said, rubbing some more of Kurama's sleep herbs on Duo's head.

"But, I want.... To, so bad....", Duo's voice drifted off into that of sleep, and Hiei relaxed, he'd have to tell Duo about Yukina some time, but not now, not until he fully recovered.

****

End Chapter: Sorry really short, but, in hurry.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiei's Brother

****

Chapter 5

Duo's illness had seemed to have gotten better earlier in the night, only now to fall even deeper into it. He tossed in nightmares, and other dreams, and he cried. Only Kurama's knowledge of plants, and medicine brought him back, though he was weak. "Come on, Duo try to drink some, it'll help.", Kurama coaxed Duo into slurping the herbal soup, "That's it, see if you cannot get down some more.", 

"How's his recovery?", Hiei asked, with and uncharacteristic gentleness in his tone.

"He's fine, weak but, out of danger.", Kurama said, "I'm just using herbs to give back the fluids lost, and such.", 

"Good, is it alright if I see him, Kurama?", Hiei asked.

"Yes, but, don't get angry if he starts to fall asleep, Hiei, he'll be needing rest.", Kurama said, gently adding, "Hiei, I know you'll watch after his health for me while I go to school shortly.", 

Hiei nodded, before going into the bedroom. Duo lay on Kurama's bed, the make-shift bed that Kurama had made for himself lay on the floor. Hiei carefully walked up to Duo's side, and gently brushed the back of his head across the chestnut brown bangs, and pale forehead. His cheeks still held some color, like a blush, and his lips were parted a bit, like he was already asleep, only his eyes opened up at Hiei's fussing over the blanket. "Is it true? What you told me last time?", Duo asked.

"Yes, Duo it is. I left you so you wouldn't get hurt.", Hiei sighed.

Duo felt his whole world spin around, he put his hand to his forehead. A child stood beside a smoldering ash of a building. He was looking up at a small spiky haired kid, who was busily making sure the his coat was all buttoned up, before telling him to stay put, and someone would come for him soon.... Duo then realized he was that child.... As the daydream like memory faded. "You.... Did, didn't you? And you left a trail of tears behind you, and you buttoned up my coat before leaving.", Duo looked at Hiei.

"I did do both.", Hiei said, calmly.

"I....I don't know what to say to you, Hiei except....", Duo was then interrupted by the sound of Heero's voice.

"That I was worried about you, Duo, you baka.", Heero grumbled from the window, pointing a gun at Hiei's head.

"Hee- chan?!", Duo exclaimed.

Hiei looked at Duo then Heero carefully. "For kidnapping my koi, you are going to have to die.", Heero said in a low tone.

"Heero, don't! Hiei's my...", Duo paused.

Hiei stood, holding Heero, his bandana had fallen, and Heero's face had taken on an ashen color, he let out a moan of both fear, and confusion. "It won't work, human.", Hiei said, slowly, before leaving Heero be.

Duo stood up, and walked over to Hiei's side, "Heero, Hiei's my brother, he has the same necklace, and cries the same tears I do, you can't hurt him, please, don't.", Duo whispered.

"Duo, if that is what you want me to do, then, fine, I won't hurt him, but, I was worried, that's all.", Heero muttered, "I'll head home then, if you're okay.", 

"Sure, head home, I have to stay here, I want to learn more about my family.", Duo agreed, "I'll see you soon, I hope.", 

"You will.", Heero said, jumping out of the window.

"Interesting for a human.", Hiei commented, "Your lover?", 

"Mutual agreement actually.", Duo explained, "If Relina the witch thinks he's gay, which he really is, but, he needs a partner to prove it to her, then she won't even come near him.", 

"I see.", Hiei nodded.

****

End Chapter: Next chapter: Duo gets to see Koenma, will Hiei break the secret about Yukina to Yukina, and Duo? (Gasp) you'll have to read to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hiei's Brother

****

Chapter 6

Duo looked up at Hiei with curious about what he'd been hiding from Duo. Hiei looked down at Duo, tears in his eyes. "Your tears, like gems, like mine.", Duo commented, wiping some away, "Just like mine, only deeper, richer.", 

"All of us cry gems.", Hiei said.

"All of us? But, there's only two of us.", Duo looked at Hiei, "They used to beat me up so they could watch me cry gems, you know, bullies in the streets. Until one kid took me under his wing, taught me everything he knew about being a street urchin.", a faint smile lit his lips, "And when I was ready, I beat the living crap out of those fucking assholes that had beaten me up.", 

"Hiei, tell him, you know you should.", Kurama whispered from the doorway.

"Yes, tell him, the truth.", Hiei muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Tell me what?", Duo asked.

"About, about our last sibling....", Hiei began, "Duo, we have a younger sister, yet, if she knew me to be her brother.", Hiei thought for a moment, "Because of all the danger I put myself through, it would worry her, hurt her.", 

"Hurt her?", Duo asked, "You mean by making her worry, right?", 

"Yes, but, you, I don't know whether or not you would be a type to join the Spirit Detectives or not.", Hiei said, quietly to himself.

"What's her name?", Duo asked, growing quiet himself.

"Her name is Yukina.", Hiei said, "I think I should let you meet her, allowing her to believe you to be her brother.", 

....

The next day, Hiei, and Duo both went to the temple to talk with Yukina. Hiei introduced Duo as Yukina's long lost older brother. Of course, she was so thrilled by such a turn around that she hugged both Duo, and Hiei. Duo told Yukina what he'd been doing with his life thus far, and Yukina told Duo all about herself. Of course, as soon as those two started to talk, Hiei started to leave. However, Duo stopped him. "Hiei, don't go away just yet. Listen, if you do not tell her now, she'll never know how much you... Really care about her.", Duo whispered.

"No, she'd just become worried about me.", Hiei said.

"But, she wouldn't know how much you loved her either.", Duo explained, "Trust me, I know. If you don't tell her today, then, you or Yukina could be gone forever without ever knowing.", 

"Your friend Kurama, he knows this lesson, that's why he wants you to tell her.", Duo explained, "He feels guilty having never told the one he loved that he loved them. Then, that person was gone from his life forever. Hiei, don't you owe it to yourself to tell her the truth?", 

Hiei nodded, "I will take your advice, Duo, but only because you want it.", 

"Thank- You Hiei.", Duo sighed.

So, Hiei told Yukina the whole truth. That he was also her older brother, but so was Duo. Duo, and Heero eventually moved closer to the area where Hiei, and Yukina were. The three siblings kept in touch, and Hiei taught Duo a lot about his own spirit energy, and how to use it in self- defense. The three have lived happily since that time.

****

End Story: Next YYH story I do will be summarized as follows... As well as will be posted on www. mediaminer.org instead of FF.Net.

Second Chances

When Koenma offers Hiei the chance to begin a new, start his entire life over, Hiei accepts. With Kurama by his side Hiei takes the chances of starting again, being purified. However, the road will not be easy for this once demon, for becoming the exact opposite of what is was. Yaoi/ Angst/ Lemon/ Anything else may apply in some points of the story. Hiei+ Kurama pairing.


	8. Chapter 8

Duo Fowl

****

Chapter 8

Duo was in a state of disillusionment and all Artemis or Holly could do was sit around to figure out how to help him out. "I want Hee- chan.....", Duo whimpered, "I want Hee- chaaaaaannn!", 

Holly came up with an idea, though it could be a hard try to convince Root to do so; she was going to call for medical help. So, Holly contacted Root on their situation. "Either one, you come here and save this man from himself by bringing the proper medical officials, or two, he could permanently be in a damaged state, Root.", she told him, "He's at least partially one of our kind, and with a rather rarity of having powers this far, even for a human with elfin blood.", 

"Fine, Holly, I'll have the meds sent to the top for you, however, I want you to cure this depression on your own, if he keeps trying to kill himself, we won't be around one time to save him.", Root warned.

"Yes, commander.", Holly nodded.

So, soon, Duo was fixed completely up, and put to rest with a sleep herb. While Holly, and Artemis sat there watching. "So, how're you going to do what he asked?", Artemis questioned.

"I don't know, I'm thinking what I did to your Mother, but she wasn't as badly off.", Holly sighed, "It'd need to penetrate into him somehow.... Which my magic isn't strong enough to do.", 

Artemis sat, his elbows on his knees, leaning ever so slightly forward so his head sat upon his hands. "I think I have an idea.", Artemis said, "That is if magic doesn't alter the effects of liquor.",

"How?", Holly asked.

"By putting the spell in the drink, the effects of the drink would enable the spell to effect his brain itself, which is possibly where the problem occurs.", Artemis explained.

So the two of them got Duo to down two shots of the magic laced drink. 

....

So, they soon found in a years time that it had been a success, and Duo never again tried to commit suicide. The Fowl family lived together happily for years, Duo and Heero included. Holly even came to visit, and to re- strengthen the spell every once in a while for safety measures.

****

End Story: Sorry, lots more fan- fictions to write. I do not know if, or when I will come up with another AF fic, so keep ye' ole' eyes peeled, kay? 


End file.
